


Late Night

by swvnqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swvnqueen/pseuds/swvnqueen
Summary: Regina was Emma's boss. She was brilliant, demanding and demeaning. Emma admired her for everything that she was but her attitude towards her. All alone in the office one night, she's finally had enough. PWP.





	

'Meeting adjourned.'

At her words erupted a silent collective sigh. Everyone kept it to themselves but Regina knew it was there. It was three-hour meeting where she decimated everyone's plan and their corresponding budget. It was almost necessary. Regina would even bet that everyone would head on over to a bar for a drink. They may have hated it but Regina scheduling the meeting on a Friday was actually her being considerate.

Everyone filed out of the room without even a glance at her. No 'have a good weekend', no smiles, not even a nod. In that moment, everyone hated her and Regina was pleased. That meant she did her job and did it right. It wasn't her job to be nice or be liked, it was her job to keep the company afloat and successful. Regina Mills was certainly not afraid to say whatever is necessary to do that. So her coworkers hate her. Let them. She'll surely be thinking about that as she receives the positive profit reports.

When everyone was gone, she started to work on the next steps. She gathered her thoughts in a document, checked if her plans were mathematically balanced and fired email after email. The after 5 rule doesn't apply to her. And for what she's paying the Executive Committee, it sure as hell doesn't apply to them as well. A couple more taps and she moved on to the hundred of emails that she has to read. She's not the kind that will leave it clogging her mailbox. Everything goes through her, even those that she deems unimportant.

'Ms. Mills?'

She didn't need to look up to know who it was. It was her assistant, Emma Swan. Her hardworking but sometimes ditzy, gorgeous assistant that was totally off limits. Off limits. Regina was not going to go there, no matter how much she wanted to. Aside from the fact that Emma was young, she was also a subordinate that's working directly under her. Under her, writhing- _Shut up!_ Regina tried to get a hold of herself.

The blonde goddess came in, all swinging hips and sat on the seat next to her. 'Everyone left already. I typed up the minutes of the meeting and sent it to you.'

'Thank you.' Regina crossed her legs. The mere presence of her was enough to make her wet.

Emma smiled. 'Is there anything else you need, Ms. Mills?'

So many things. So so many things. She wanted to tell Emma the laundry list of what she wanted her to do. Like kiss her until she's breathless, touch her everywhere, spread her on the table and lick her until she begs for her fingers- Regina shook her head. No. She shouldn't even think about this. It was wrong. She was the boss, Emma was her assistant. Someone under her. Maybe she should be under Emma for a change and be filled up with three fingers and her thumb on her clit- 'No!' She screamed suddenly.

Emma jumped on her seat. In an instant, her angelic face turned to terrified.

Regina hated that the blonde was so afraid of her. Yes, she was terrifying but still. 'I meant- I needed something else done. Wait a little bit.' The words sounded so harsh and Regina cringed. It was her frustration that was making her act like this. It was better to push her away. Guilt wracked her as Emma nodded and looked a little uncomfortable. Regina was usually mean for sport but this is the one time when she actually regrets it. To distract herself, Regina went on and did her job while Emma dutifully waited.

 

* * *

 

Emma watched as her boss worked. Sharp, focused and efficient. That's how Emma's always known Regina Mills. She's been in the company for three years as her executive assistant and in that amount of time, she watched how the brunette groomed a start-up company to an emerging star in the industry. The start was a bit rocky but Regina worked day and night until results of her hard work were reaped. Every day was a learning experience for her. How to solve unforeseen problems on the fly, how to deal with ambitious board members who wanted to oust her and finally, how to be a woman in a job that society deemed was for a man. And every day that admiration grew stronger and stronger, no matter how mean Regina was to her.

In all honesty, Emma did not mind that her boss didn't treat her nicely. She even admonishes anyone who calls her a bitch, no matter the stature. Emma hated that a man can be demanding and will be called 'good at his job' while a woman is branded as a bitch. If anything, Regina attitude towards her was making her tougher. Meek little Emma from three years ago was now confident Emma that can take on anything, Plus, it was good that Regina didn't like her that much since she already liked her too much for the both of them.

When Emma first interviewed, she was star struck with just how beautiful her new boss will be. She was absolutely stunning. It was a miracle that she was even hired since Emma was incredibly tongue-tied. Even with the enormous stress on her shoulders, Regina managed to stay as gorgeous as she was three years ago. Even now, at 9 pm after a full day, she looked delicious. Delicious enough to eat. Her eye blinked down to her long legs and Emma wondered what it was like to be between those. How she smells like, how she tastes like. Emma crossed her legs as well as soon as she felt her panties dampen.

_Think about something else. Think about something else._

Chairs. Chairs. Chairs that Regina was currently sitting on. What if she was naked sitting on a chair, she could be under the table and- Emma took a deep breath. She really shouldn't be thinking like this about her boss. Her boss was so much more than just a beautiful woman.

'Are you bored?'

'What? Oh no, no. I was just breathing. I'm okay waiting.'

Regina looked at her. 'Do something with your time. Tell me about the floor gossip.'

Floor gossip was one of her tasks that weren't reflected on her official job description. It was just something she understood was necessary to do. Emma was always open ears about everything she hears and bounces it back to Regina. Everyone knew she was Regina's spy but she was charming enough that Emma still gets all the dish.

'Uh, people are still afraid of you. Especially now that the contracts are up.'

Regina scoffed. 'If they're doing their job right, they wouldn't be scared for sweeps.'

Regina was right but Emma still worried about her job. She's not the smartest kid on the block. 'There are rumors about the CFO and the CMO doing the dirty because they went into the same hotel room during kickoff and never came out until the morning. They looked like they spent all night together with their hair all out of place.'

'I have known that for months.'

Huh. Emma was impressed. That was one of her juicy ones. 'Wow. Okay. Uh, there are a couple people from Marketing that are resigning because of the new Marketing Director. They don't really like her. People tell me that she's a slave driver that barely smiles.' Regina nodded as she typed. 'Okay... um.' A small shot of ache went through her back, probably from being sat for too long and Emma puffed her chest out. The pain lessened so she also rolled her head to work out the kinks. 'Matthew from HR is getting married-'

'Now, why in the hell would I be interested in that?!' Regina asked loudly.

Emma jumped again. Where was this coming from? Regina was cool earlier. 'Because Matthew is marrying Lisa from Accounting and I just thought that maybe you'd want to know-'

'You know what, enough. You're useless and you're wasting my time. Go home.'

 

* * *

 

This is ridiculous. Regina was sure Emma was doing this on purpose. Looking at her legs, then puffing her chest out? And why is talking about office romances? Was she trying to tell her something? Regina was livid. Every working moment was already torture with her wearing those tight skirts and low cut tops, now she has to flaunt it too? Her keyboard clacked loudly as she released some pent up aggression. This was the best she can do. The other option was to pounce on Emma and kiss the crap out of her. That definitely cannot happen.

But oh, did she want to.

_Damn it!_

She was already in the middle of the sentence when she noticed that she typed 'sex pm' instead of 'six pm'. The universe and Emma were taunting her and she hated it. The laptop nearly broke in half as she amended the mistake.

'I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?' Emma asked in her tiny assistant voice.

The problem was Regina was so goddamned horny and Emma was looking hot in front of her. She curled her fists before pushing her hair back. If she couldn't let off steam with passion, she'll do it with anger. 'When I asked you to give me some office gossip, I was asking for something I can use. Something that's useful to me. Not something we'll gab about as we brush each other's hair. Do you understand that?Or do you need me to write it down so you can actually do your job this time?' Her forehead vein nearly popped and Regina was sure that after she spoke, she looked like a crazy person. Her brown eyes connected with Emma's blue-green and the blonde looked like she was feeling everything. Half disbelief that she's just been screamed at again and half embarrassed about being screamed at again.

Emma looked down at her hand. 'Matthew and Lisa's relationship was illegal at first but then they got pregnant and now they're getting married. Lisa is the general accountant and you let them two off scot-free. Maybe, you know, if you needed some push, you can remind them that they are now having a family because you were gracious enough to agree and not fire them both when they started.'

Well, damn. Emma had a point. Regina made sure that Emma wasn't looking before she grimaced. She really needed to do something for this pent up sexual tension or her assistant may tender her resignation. Not only was it going to be a bitch to train another bumbling idiot again, she'll actually miss Emma handing her morning coffee with a big smile. Her heart twisted with guilt when she saw a tear drop on the glass table. Three years and not once did Regina see Emma buckle under her tirades. Now, she finally had.

'I'm sorry, Miss Mills. I'll do better. I'll-' Emma sobbed. Another tear fell on the table and so did her posture. 'I'll-'

Seeing usually unshakable Emma broke something inside of her. Humanity took hold and Regina jumped out of her seat. She stood in front of Emma and when she did, Emma flinched. She was so scared. 'God, Emma, I'm-' Hearing her name made her look up. Her beautiful eyes were filled with tears. 'Emma, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.' She wiped a stray tear before it reached her jaw. Emma blinked and more tears followed. 'Emma, I'm sorry.' Their position was a bit awkward so with her other hand, Regina dragged her high chair close to Emma's. She sat down in front of her assistant.

'I really did think you could use that. I'll show better judgment from now on, I promise. I promise.'

'Emma, shh. It's okay.' She cupped the delicate face with her two hands, thumbs rubbing the tear track. 'You didn't deserve to get screamed at like that. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? Please?' She asked, tone softer than it has ever been.

'I'm sorry.'

'I know, I know, I am too. I had a long day, Emma. I hope you can forgive me.'

Emma looked at Regina for a couple seconds. 'I understand.'

Regina smiled. 'Good, great. Thank you.'

'You're not mad?'

'No, dear. I'm not. The information you gave me was valuable. Thank you. Please stop crying, okay? You'll ruin your makeup.' Regina knew she was capable of being nice but being nice to Emma was such a different feeling. It felt easy. If she had to be nice to say Killian or god forbid Robin, she'll probably have an aneurysm first. This felt... right.

_Crap!_

This is why she was such a bitch to Emma even though she didn't want to. R Regina knew it was a slippery slide from being her boss to asking if Emma wanted fish or chicken on their third date. Regina Mills was a softie. A goddamn softie who was also very horny. Emma bit her lip slightly and returned the smile. This coy little moment only made her hornier and if she doesn't detach from Emma right at this second, she would-

'Miss Mills, you called me 'dear'.'

Regina swallowed and took her hands off of Emma. She leaned back and kept a good distance between the two of them. 'I didn't mean to. I was just stressed. You know how it goes. It's budget time. Are you okay?' She put her CEO hat back on. This madness needs to stop.

'I'm okay. Just now... just now you were super nice. I wish you'd be nice more frequently. A-also, you look beautiful when you smile.'

_Self-control...slipping..._

Regina stood up. 'We should go. It's Friday night and we're the only ones left here. We should get home.' She reached for some tissues and handed it to Emma. 'Again, I apologize for making you cry. It was not my intention. It's just that the pressure gets to me sometimes.'

The blonde's smile slowly evaporated. 'Oh. Okay.'

Emma looked disappointed and it annoyed Regina again. It was like Emma expected something to happen and it didn't. She changed her attention to the fact that Emma still hasn't taken the tissue and her hand was still out. 'Emma? Is everything okay?'

Emma's answer was to pull her forward via her hand and kiss her.

 

* * *

 

There was a lot at stake. Her job. Her career. Her living situation. She was just becoming independent and this possible loss of a job will force her to move back in. Her dreams, shattered. But seeing who Regina really was underneath all that armor clouded her already impaired judgment. The entire time Regina was asking her to stop crying, all she could do was look at Regina's lips. Emma didn't hear anything but she did make out the words 'please', 'sorry' and 'dear'. Her bad ass boss just called her dear. That was who she really was. A softie.

Then Regina reverted back and the magic of their moment was gone. Emma wanted more. She wanted to see more this Regina. Emma wasn't really adventurous. She's never bungee jumped or ridden a roller coaster. Hell, she hasn't even been outside of the city. It was time to do something dangerous. Something she'll probably regret but wouldn't forget.

She grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

Soft. Regina's soft lips. That was the first thing she felt. The lips that have haunted her for years were petal soft. She wanted more. So much more. Emma pressed against Regina's to get her to return the kiss. One second, two, three and nothing. Emma pulled Regina's body closer to her and she continued kissing her. Still nothing.

_Shit. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe-_

Just before Emma completely gave up, Regina kissed her back. Hard. _Really hard_. Regina moved forward and crashed their bodies together with her two arms slinking around her neck. Her kiss was quintessential Regina. Hard, demanding and passionate. She drowned a little before Emma righted herself with her arms across Regina's waist. Lips fitting, pulling away, then mashing. Again and again and again. Emma felt her knees buckle when Regina showed just how good she was at kissing. Moans filled the large space and it couldn't be determined who it was from. Again and again and again. Eventually, everything became too much for Emma and she had to pull back to take a breath in.

'God, that was...'

Regina kissed her again.

Regina's over eagerness caused some laughter bubbled in her chest. 'Wait, wait...'

'What?'

'You're kissing me? You're kissing me back?'

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Emma. You have no idea.'

This thrilled her. Emma couldn't believe that Regina wanted her too. And for a long time. 'Really?'

'Yes. Now kiss me.'

Emma did. As much as she could.

 

* * *

 

Finally.

Finally!

The moment Regina's been waiting for was finally happening. Emma kissed her. Her assistant was attracted to her as well. When their lips connected, she was slow to react. Regina can't say that she didn't expect this, some part of herself did but actually being the moment was different. It took her some time to wrap her mind around the fact that Emma made the first move and kissed her. When her brain finally caught up, Regina kissed back. And boy did she ever.

Her years of pining over her assistant came to end. Months of looking when she wasn't, months of thinking what if, all ended by one brave move from Emma. Of course, the reasons why she was off limits in the first place still rang in her head but Emma lips, her soft, soft lips pushed those thoughts away. Regina was going to take the this, consequences be damned. And with that, she kissed Emma. Kissed her like Emma was water and she's been stuck in the desert for years. Quite honestly, that was the deal.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. When they collided, Regina felt everything. Emma's soft skin, well-placed curves, and her breasts. Emma had great breasts and feeling them upon hers made her so wet, her nipples turned into rock hard points. More kissing ensued and eventually, she coaxed Emma's baby pink lips open. Emma tasted like cinnamon and she loved it. Loved it. Regina couldn't get enough and just kissed her as much as she wanted. Hot lips slipping around each other, tongue curling against tongue, teeth delivering bites. Everything Regina wanted to do, she did and at the end, it left them both weak and panting.

Emma held on to her. 'Regina...God...'

'I know...' She kissed her again but this time briefly. 'How long have you been wanting to kiss me?'

'Ever since I interviewed with you.'

Regina blinked. 'Are you serious?'

Emma eyed her body. 'Have you seen yourself? You're so hot.'

That made Regina laugh. 'I am?'

'U-huh...' Emma's hands traveled up Regina's waist. 'You're also amazing. You're so smart, you're successful and I just admire you so much.'

It was more to Emma than lust. Usually, this would cause Regina to run for the hills but at this particular moment, she didn't. She might not have Emma's intensity but Regina did feel something for Emma outside of the impulses her pants. 'Are you just saying that?'

Emma kissed her nose softly. 'No.' She whispered. 'Not at all.'

'Even after the amount of time I've screamed at you?'

'You were just doing your job, Regina. I understand the pressure you're under and if you screaming at me can relieve some of that, I'm glad to help.'

Oh if Emma only knew. The generous statement made Regina hungrier and she lunged at Emma once more. Emma's butt landed on the table and Regina pushed her body into her, causing her to lean back. Kiss. Another. Another. And another. They kissed as if it was going out of style. When the weight on her became too much, Emma's landed on the table propped by her elbows. Emma didn't let their logistics deter her and pulled Regina down with her. Her legs opened and Regina slid inside it. 'I know we're all alone but did you lock the door?'

'I did.' Emma moaned.

'Good girl.'

They looked at each other for a good couple of seconds before Emma spoke again. 'It's okay if you want to touch me, Regina. I can see it in your eyes. I know you want to.'

 _Was I really that obvious?_ Yes but also Regina was that horny. The offer on the table is what she's wanted to do for years. 'Are you sure, dear? You don't think this is a little fast?'

'Three years, Regina. Of course, I'm sure. I want you to. Please touch me.'

Regina didn't need to be told twice. She eased Emma and kissed her neck at first. Butterfly kisses that tracked from Emma's neck up to her jaw and up to her ears. 'Do you know just how wet you make me, Emma? It's unbelievable.' Emma whimpered. She bit Emma's earlobe and sucked on it. Her left hand came down from Emma's neck to her breasts. She squeezed the pair that plagued her wet dreams for a long time. Under her palm, her breasts were firm and enormous. She could faintly feel Emma's nipples stand to attention. 'The reason I was mean to you a lot was because I was so attracted to you and I didn't know how to handle it. Juvenile, I know. I'm no better than school yard bullies. Can you forgive me for that?'

Emma's unsolicited answer was to spread her legs further. 'Yes, I forgive you.'

'I'll treat you with the respect you deserve from now on. I promise.' Regina's wandering mouth decided to pitch tent on Emma's carotid artery. She felt the blonde's heart beating insanely fast as she continued kneading her breasts.

'I-... Regina, ah!' Regina bit the supple flesh. 'Oh my...' Fingers dug into her boss' back. At this point, her panties were drenched, ruined beyond repair.

Regina unhooked the three top buttons of Emma's blouse and was greeted by enormous milky white breasts. She suspected that Emma's bra was a tad small on her because her breasts look like they about to spill out. Not that she was complaining. Her lips quickly moved down Emma's body and to the mounds. She bit the tops of her breasts a couple times, leaving pink marks before she fit her face in between her boobs. Her tongue licked the valley between and Emma's heated skin tasted like salted caramel. She was fucking delicious.

'Regina... Regina... Please touch me...'

Regina always imagined was her taking Emma hard and fast. When faced with the real thing, however, she took her time and cherished every moment. Emma was a beautifully wrapped package that she couldn't wait to unwrap slowly.

 

* * *

 

Sensation sparked from everywhere. The cold of the table did nothing to douse the liquid fire that was running in her veins. Emma was so unbelievably turned on and Regina hasn't even touched her where she desperately wanted to yet. She loved the attention the brunette was giving her breasts but if she continues at this pace, she may fire too soon. It wouldn't take much. Emma hasn't had sex for a long time.

Regina licked where her breasts and the cup of her bra met. 'Thank god you wore front clasp.' She pulled the cup down with her teeth and exposed Emma's left breast. Her puffy, light brown nipples were hard top hats against the white skin.

'Can you...' Emma could hardly string words. The contrast of the cold room against Regina's hot puffs of air was too much. 'Regina, please...Oh my-' Regina's hot tongue licked around her nipple before she sucked. Emma arched her back as she tried to get her breathing under control. Her mouth was warm, tongue so talented, teeth bringing a mixture of pleasure and pain. It was all Emma could do not to grab Regina's head and redirect her where she really wanted. The clasp of her bra loosened with one flick of Regina's hand and it dropped on her side. This was all the encouragement the brunette needed and she took as much as Emma's breast into her mouth as she can. 'Regina...'

'Tell me what you want, Emma.'

Emma bit her lip. Her entire blouse was now unbuttoned. How fast Regina worked amazed her. 'I want you to touch me, please.' Regina came up and the sudden absence made her whimper. She already predicted a whole night of begging and if Emma was going to be honest with herself, she didn't care. 'Regina? Please don't leave me hanging. I'm so wet.' Wet was an understatement for what Emma was. She was practically dripping.

'Take off your bra and blouse.' Regina commanded.

The firm tone only added to the list of things that turned Emma on. Using her abdominal muscles, Emma came up a bit and tore the pieces of clothing away from her body. They were discarded on the floor and forgotten for the time being. She laid back down and the motion caused her breasts to jiggle. Regina's eyes zoned in on what happened. 'Do you like them?'

'Yes.' Regina said, in a trance.

Emma unhooked her skirt and pulled down the zipper until it reached the bottom stop. 'Can you please take off my skirt?'

Regina maneuvered out of her assistants' legs and tugged it down. The tight fabric made it somewhat challenging but Emma helped with shimmying her hips. Once off, Regina threw it over her shoulder. Emma held Regina's gaze as she very slowly opened her legs. Her silk panties were cream and she almost looked naked, except for the very obvious wet spot. 'Why did I wait for years for this?'

Emma was asking the same question. They could have been doing this for years. Months of kissing, making love, maybe building a relationship. They could've been so much further if Emma just had the guts to kiss her early. What a damn waste. 'I have no idea but at least we're here now.'

'You're absolutely right.'

'Can you please take off my panties next?' Regina just did it without saying a word. Her neat patch of dark blonde curls glistened under the low lights of the room. Emma saw that Regina's reaction was to lick her lips. 'Please do something. I'm so wet.'

Regina swallowed at the image before her. Emma spread out on a table, gloriously naked. She quickly sunk to her knees and it leveled her face to Emma's core.

'Oh!' Emma ass skidded on the surface when Regina pulled her forward. Brown eyes feasted on what was in front of her. Pink, puffy and shiny. That look was enough to push her to the brink and make her come. Emma took the initiative and gently lifted her legs to Regina's shoulders. 'Baby, please...'

The first touch was just one finger. Regina pressed from her landing strip down to her opening, scooping some of the wetness. Emma's eyes darkened with desire as she saw that finger disappear between Regina's lips.

'Mmm...'

Before she could plead again, Regina's finger returned. This time, she opened Emma with two to unearth her hard clit. Regina blinked once before she moved her face forward and wrapped her lips around the protruding nub. The sudden onslaught made Emma's stomach quiver. 'Oh, my g-' She closed her eyes, the feeling just taking over. Hot mouth, lips, tongue, tongue, oh god tongue, Regina's tongue...'Regina!' Emma screamed when she felt two fingers fill her up to the hilt. Her back bowed, her head tipped up and her legs shook. Suddenly, she was filled with a welcomed intrusion. Regina pulled out and pushed back in at an angle, her fingers were slightly corked.

'You're so wet, Emma.' Regina laid her body completely atop Emma. She positioned her hands in front of her hip so she can get more force on her thrusts.

'Please...' Emma's eyes shut close when Regina resumed. The thrusts came hard and fast, making Emma gasp with every round. Her legs started flailing so Regina helped her with pushing her right leg to her chest. The hand on her chest transferred to Regina's back and her nails dug to her expensive clothes. She needed to hold on to something while Regina did her magic. And it did feel like magic. It felt like Regina was everywhere. She was getting kissed on the neck, bit on her jaw, squeezed on her breasts and fucked. Gloriously, generously fucked. Fucked like she's never been before. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that this is the best she's ever had it. Regina got to places she didn't even know existed, elicited feelings and reactions she didn't even know she was capable of making. 'Oh, my g... I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!' Her chest rose up from the table and bumped with Regina's.

Regina pulled at the last strings of her strength and hastened. Harder. Faster. More. More. More. She felt the telltale signs of the walls closing in and she slotted her head on Emma's neck. 'Come for me, Emma.' She whispered.'

And she did. White hot fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as Emma shut her eyes. Pleasure wracked throughout her body like a wildfire, scorching its path and leaving sated flesh in its wake. It's was amazing, spectacular, mind blowing and all the adjectives in the world combined. Emma felt so alive. In her peak, she felt like she was weightless. Like she was floating on a cloud that was Regina's left arm cradling her. It was just... so, _so good_.

When she came down, all of her weight came back and she landed on the table. Her legs dropped on the edge and her hand lay limp on the table. Emma heaved a breath before her faculties came back. Regina was still on top of her, still inside her.

'Good?'

Emma chuckled tiredly. 'More than.'

Regina kissed Emma before she slowly pulled out. 'Good.' She propped herself on her left hand and offered her drenched fingers to Emma.

'Gimme.' She eagerly sucked on the fingers until they were clean. 'Now, kiss me.'

'Gladl-'

 

* * *

 

Regina was about to kiss Emma when she heard a vacuum turn on. Then she turned to the clock on the wall and it read 10 PM.

_The cleaning crew!_

Some part of her panicked but the better part of her kept her calm. So they get caught. She was the boss. They were both consenting adults. More tawdry things have happened in the walls of these offices. Plus, she was close with Jane. She saved Jane from bankruptcy with a loan that she had no plans of getting back. Jane would pretend nothing happened without even being asked to.

'Oh my god! Regina!' Emma, however, was in full blown panic mode. 'Regina, we're going to get caught! You need to-'

Not being good at being told what to do, Regina defied Emma and planted her hand on the other side of Emma's head. The blonde was trapped in. 'Regina, they're gonna come in in a few minutes! They always go by the order of-'

'Emma, hush.'

'But-'

Since it wasn't working, Regina kissed her hard. Emma initially protested but eventually gave in. Her hands ran across Regina's back as her legs hooked on Regina's. Mid-kiss, Regina suddenly pulled away. 'Are you going to shut up or do I have to kiss you again?'

'You're not.. worried that they'll catch us?'

'Are you embarrassed of being caught with me?' Regina asked frankly.

Emma's eyes widened. 'What? No! How could I be embarrassed of you? You're beautiful, you're brilliant, you're-'

Regina smiled at the compliments and kissed Emma again. This girl was so into her and she was too. She held Emma's jaw as they kissed and pulled Emma up until she was sitting.

Tongues tangling, they continued until Emma pushed Regina away. 'Regina...'

One finger started to play with Emma's center again. She was still drenched and ready to go. 'What? Are you not ready to go again?'

'I am but... can we do this on a bed? I probably won't be able to focus during meetings if I go down on you in this room.'

Crap. She was right. Now all Regina will think of during execom meeting was how she made Emma come in under a minute. This room was now forever ruined. But a bed? Regina wasn't about to go to some hotel like someone engaging in a dirty tryst. Would Emma feel comfortable coming back to her place? Would she be comfortable having Emma sleep over? There was no way Regina would throw her out after sex. After sleeping overcomes walking up together, breakfast, the talk of what they are. What if it's too much for her assistant?

Emma stretched out Regina's furrowed eyebrows. 'What's wrong?'

It's too soon to decide about anything but Regina didn't want this to be the last time. She wanted to get to know Emma. Spend time with her. Hold her hand. Know what her favorite movie is. This is what bad ass Regina was when she was in a relationship, a softie.

_A relationship? Good God, I've already gone there._

As Regina thought about it, however, Emma finding out who she was didn't seem as daunting. Maybe there is something else between them aside from lust. Emma certainly has for her. Regina breathed out. 'Would you like to go on a date with me, Emma?'

A big grin slowly happened on Emma's face. 'Really? You'd want to go on a date with me?'

Regina nodded. She asked herself that question and the answer was, 'Yes. Yes, I would.'

'I'm out of your league, Regina. I don't have a mansion, I don't have money, I'm not society famous. You would really want to go out on a date with me?'

'Did you not hear me just now?'

Emma gave her a quick peck. 'Yes, okay. I'd love to go out on a date with you.' Emma kissed her, longer this time and ended it with a hug. 'Do you want to go to a hotel or something? My apartment isn't really that nice.'

Regina pushed back some of Emma's hair. 'Let's go back to my place, is that okay?'

'Yeah... yes. Yes, that's okay.'

It was adorable how Emma was so excited. 'Good. I need to get on my back cause it's killing me.'

'Oh, don't worry, baby. I'll have you on your back all...' Kiss. '...night...' Kiss. '... _long_.' Kiss.

Regina grinned. 'I'm counting on it.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked it! :)


End file.
